A Dying Wish?
by allthingsmagical
Summary: Arthur has news sprung on him that to receive what was left to him in a will he is to marry by his 25th birthday and seeing as it is only a few weeks away Arthur goes and asks for help from the one person he knows he can always rely on... Merlin.


_**I don't own Merlin sadly. It belongs to the BBC**_

 _ **Just some Merthur fluff I thought of, had to post something today, it's five years to date since joining and posting my stories. And I have plenty more to come :D**_

 _ **Summary:** **Arthur has news sprung on him that to receive what was left to him in a will he is to marry by his 25th birthday and seeing as it is only a few weeks away Arthur goes and asks for help from the one person he knows he can always rely on... Merlin.**_

 _ **Warnings: AU, malexmale**_

 _ **I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :D**_

* * *

Arthur Pendragon choked on his cereal, splattering milk all over the table. "Marriage?!" he said as a maid cleaned up the mess he had made.

Ygraine nodded. "Love why are you so surprised? I am surprised you are still single two weeks before your twenty fifth."

"Well why wouldn't I be? I don't want to settle down at my age."

Ygraine frowned before looking at her husband who was looking everywhere but at her. "Uther you did tell Arthur he only gets his inheritance from your father should he be married by the time he turned twenty five didn't you?"

"Well I had all those meetings at work and then he was going on holiday with his friends, I thought I would leave him to enjoy his time before settling down."

Arthur ran his hands through his hair. "Why did your dad have to do this father? I get all his money but only if I am married by the time I turn twenty five? Father just because grandfather was married and had you at my age doesn't mean I am the same, times are different now."

"I know son, my mother keeps on insisting that you marry now, she is actually making bets with her coffee morning ladies that you won't be married. Apparently she finds it appalling that today's young ones aren't how they used to be in her day." Uther shared a secret look and a smile with his wife when Arthur wasn't looking. "I am bad but not that bad."

"You used to be dear, you were that scared and wanted to do right by your parents you insisted we didn't have sex until our wedding night." Ygraine said as she helped herself to more toast. "Soon put an end to that nonsense I did."

Arthur couldn't help but smile at his mother before shaking his head. "What am I going to do? Unless I marry in two weeks I see nothing of the money grandfather left me."

"Well mother is trying to set you up with one of her lady friends granddaughter's, her name is Vivian, she has seen a lot of pictures of you, mother says she is keen on you."

"Please, she doesn't want me, she wants the money that comes with me." he said as he stood up.

"Where are you going love?"

"I need a plan, and fast. See you guys later."

* * *

Merlin was sat in a small cubicle, leaning on the small desk a book open and leaning against the cubicle wall. "Ugh!" he growled, scrunching the piece of paper up before starting again.

"Boo." came a voice.

Merlin looked up and smiled when he saw messy blond hair, a forehead and blue eyes. "Hello Arthur."

Arthur moved his head up for Merlin to see all of him. "What are you losing your temper at?"

"This stupid paper. I can't seem to get it right."

"I can help, I help you and you help me?"

Merlin leaned back and looked up at his friend. "You need help? What can I do to help?"

"Marry me?"

Merlin who was leaning back in his chair leaned back too far in shock and ended up tipping the chair back all the way and falling backwards with it.

"Merlin!" Arthur cried as he hurried around the cubicle and helped Merlin to stand. "Are you alright?"

"Am I? Are you? You are aware of what you have just asked me aren't you?"

"Yes Merlin." he said as he watched his friend gather up all of his work. "Well?"

"I am confused. You ask people to marry you when you have been together for so long. We haven't even had a date."

Arthur sighed and explained all what happened this morning and what he found out.

"So you need to marry before you turn twenty five or no money?"

"Yes. We can divorce as soon as my money comes in Merlin. In return I can pay for all of your university funds, what do you say?"

"I - I can't Arthur. You know I would do anything to help you, but I can't do this."

"Why?"

"Please Arthur, I just can't, in the next two weeks coming up you are not going to have five minutes to sit and be by yourself as it will be plan after plan. Flowers, venues, cakes, guests, church, invitations. The lot Arthur. If you are not going to get five minutes alone time how can I have time to study? Arthur I have a full month full of studying and taking exams, when I am not sleeping I am studying, I even eat while studying. I am sorry Arthur I just can't."

Arthur sighed. "I know, it's okay Merlin, I knew it would be a long shot, it's okay." he placed his hand on Merlin's shoulder when he saw that his friend looking worried and sorry. "Hey, its okay honestly. This changes nothing between us okay?"

"Thank you Arthur, and I am still sorry."

"I know you Merlin, you will still be apologising when Christmas rolls around."

Merlin laughed and accepted the hug and watched as Arthur walked away.

"Liar."

Merlin turned and saw Morgana step out from behind a cubicle. "I am not."

"Merlin all your exams have finished except one that is next week and you have studied all you can for that, you don't even have to do the paper you are doing now, it is only for extra marks."

"Well what could I tell him?"

"How about the truth Merlin."

"Oh yeah that will go down well. Sorry Arthur I can't marry you as I am in love with you and it will only hurt me more than it does now as for me it will seem real and for you it is just to get some money."

Morgana rolled her eyes. "Merlin you have to tell Arthur how you feel."

"Why? He isn't even gay."

"Merlin if Arthur wasn't gay he would have asked a female to marry him as he would have to kiss her and act all loved up in front of everyone, dance with them, he knows all of this and who is the first person he goes to and asks? You Merlin."

Merlin sighed. "Don't start all of that again to get my hopes up, it isn't fair Morgana. I will see you later."

* * *

Over the next week and half Merlin had heard all about Arthur and his upcoming wedding, he was to marry the granddaughter of one of his grandmothers friends. Her name was Vivian and she had seemed to love only two things, herself and money.

Merlin had seen Arthur a few times in the week and half and all he did was complain about Vivian and Merlin feeling sorry for turning Arthur down comforted his friend and let him complain as much as he liked.

"Please say you will come tonight?" Arthur asked Merlin.

"What to?"

"Everyone knows I am to marry, that everything has been booked and set up all ready, tonight is for everyone to find out who I am to marry so I can announce to them and introduce them all to her."

Merlin smiled. "If I can get there then I will, I have nearly finished my paper just needs a certain something to finish it."

"I hope you finish it Merlin. I need you there."

"Then I shall try my hardest to be there."

* * *

Arthur fidgeted with his tie.

"Leave it alone." Morgana scolded.

"No, it isn't yet tight enough to choke me with." Arthur sighed. "Why did Merlin say no?"

Morgana looked at her brother, she was about to tell him why Merlin did say no when she saw the brunet stood by the door, poking his head around the door frame, instead she asked Arthur. "Why did you ask him? In all honesty?"

"Because I love Merlin Morgana, I thought ask Merlin he says yes and I can spend all my wedding day looking at him how I have always wanted to, hold his hand, kiss him, dance with him. I thought after we marry he would fall for me and we could stay married and be happy."

"You do know if you had told Merlin that he would have said yes."

"He wouldn't have Morgana. He has all of his exams."

"Arthur... Merlin finished all of his exams a few week ago, he finished his last one a few days ago."

"What? Then why did he -"

"Arthur? All your guests are here." Ygraine said as she walked into the room. "Best to get it over with now, Vivian looks as though she is about to burst, she wants everyone to know so she can be fussed over."

Arthur groaned. "Are you sure father has done it so she gets none of my money once we say I do?"

"Yes. Your father has had some last minute help, Vivian will see none or spend none of your money." Ygraine said, giving her daughter a knowing smile behind her son's back.

Morgana walked over to her mother. "Who has helped at the last minute?"

"Lets go and see shall we." was all Ygraine said as she linked arms with her daughter and led her into the main room.

* * *

Arthur walked into the big room that was full of his family and friends, looking across he saw Vivian, his mother was right, she looked fit to burst, he saw all of his family and friends except one person. The crowds parted next to him and he smiled when he saw Merlin step through, thanking people for letting him through.

Merlin looked up and smiled at Arthur, nodding at him, silently letting him know he was there for him.

Arthur nodded back and cleared his throat. "I would like to thank everyone for coming here tonight. As you all know I am to marry the day before my birthday, everyone here knows that everything has been set up and sorted, all you need to do is turn up at the ceremony. But you have all yet to meet who I am to marry, this has been set up so I can propose in front of you all to the one I am to marry. So without further ado. Let me introduce you all to my future -"

"Husband." Merlin smiled as he moved forwards, taking Arthur's hand in his. He smiled at the shocked look on Arthur's face and kissed him sweetly on the lips. "Arthur? Aren't you going to propose?"

"No!" A woman screeched. Everyone turned to see Vivian stood there a face like thunder. "You are to marry me, not him, you said you would marry me."

"I said I would marry you as Merlin said no when I asked him."

"He is too late then, he shouldn't have said no."

"I said no as he didn't propose properly, you are only mad Vivian because it means no money for you."

Vivian opened her mouth to answer back when she was shoved out of the room by Ygraine and Morgana. Vivian's grandmother started but soon shut up once Arthur's grandmother answered back and watched with a smirk on her face as Vivian's grandmother followed her granddaughter from the room.

Merlin smiled at Arthur. "Don't you have a question to ask me Arthur?"

"What? Oh yeah." he cleared his throat and got down on one knee. "Merlin will you marry me and become my husband in two days."

Merlin smiled. "Yes Arthur."

* * *

Merlin and Arthur laughed as the moment they stepped from the church the confetti came and they were covered in it. Arthur turned to face Merlin and reaching up he picked off a bit of the confetti from Merlin's face and kissed his lips, both of them smiling into the kiss and closing their eyes when they heard the clicking and saw the flashing of cameras.

Ygraine laughed and threw more confetti along with Morgana, the women couldn't be more happy for the couple, today Ygraine had gained a son in law and she couldn't have wished for any better than Merlin.

The photographer stepped forwards. "Okay time for the photos, we will have a few of the happy couple first."

All the guests moved aside and watched as Merlin and Arthur stood for their photos, some with Arthur holding Merlin, some side by side, most of them with them looking into each other's eyes, looking as though they were the only people in the world and one, from what Morgana saw, would be a favourite. Arthur had placed his finger and thumb on Merlin's chin and lifted his head up, placing a gentle kiss on the brunets lips with a smile with Merlin looking a little shy.

"Let us have some of the family now."

Merlin pulled Arthur aside smiling when he felt the blonds arms go around him. "Happy?"

"Silly question Arthur, I don't think I have ever been this happy."

"That makes two of us Merlin."

"Arthur!" Ygraine called over, "Come and have a picture taken with me, your father and your sister."

Merlin looked among all the guests as his husband stood to have some pictures taken, he looked around, where was Arthur's grandmother? Walking around the corner Merlin stopped when he saw her standing alone in front of a headstone.

Evelyn ran her hand across her husband's headstone, unaware that her grandson in law stopped two steps behind her. "You're plan worked my love. You always did love to meddle didn't you, even in death you are doing it still, I just wish you would have been here today, I have never seen our grandson so happy. Well done my love."

"Evelyn?" Merlin asked.

Uther's mother turned and smiled. "Merlin dear, are you alright?"

"I am fine, I came here to see if you are alright. May I ask what plan you are talking about, I am guessing it is to do with Arthur and myself."

"You are very clever my dear."

"It has been known to happen." Merlin smiled.

Evelyn smiled. "It is best if I tell you both, I did promise my husband I would tell you afterwards."

Merlin smiled and took Evelyn's hand. "How about we have our pictures taken and then you can tell me and Arthur all about it at the reception."

"Okay dear."

* * *

At the reception when everyone was drinking and dancing Merlin walked over to Arthur and took his hand. "Arthur? Your grandmother wants to talk to us."

Arthur looked for his grandmother and saw her stood by the balcony doors giving him a smile when she saw him looking. "Is she alright?"

"She is fine Arthur, she says there is something she was to tell us after we married, something she promised your grandfather before he died."

Arthur frowned. "She promised my grandfather that she would tell us something after we marry? We were only friends when he was alive."

"I know, which makes me want to hear what she has to say even more."

Arthur nodded and walked over to the balcony doors with Merlin and closed them behind him and Merlin. "Grandmother are you alright?"

Evelyn smiled and hugged Arthur. "I am fine love, knowing my grandson is finally happy and to witness the happiest day of his life. I couldn't be more happy."

Arthur smiled. "Merlin says you want to tell me and him something, something you promised grandfather you would tell us after we marry? Grandmother we were only friends when grandfather died."

"Arthur dear your grandfather and I have known you boys have loved each other since your teens. But he hated that you never told each other, you were stopping your own happiness. When your grandfather and I found out he was dying that night he stayed awake all night, he said it had been so many years since he had stayed up all night just to watch me sleep."

Evelyn smiled. "He told me that night watching me sleep wasn't all he did, he got to thinking of those close to him, those he knew he would be leaving behind soon, his eyes landed on your photo which got him thinking of you and how you were yet to tell Merlin that you love him, he hated that you hadn't told him and one of the things he always regretted was not telling me sooner how he felt as we could have had years more."

Arthur nodded. "He didn't want me feeling the same." he guessed.

"Yes love. The next morning he told me his thoughts and what he wanted to do, being it your grandfathers last wish I agreed and when he told me what he wanted to do I told him to pick another last wish for me to grant as I would do this happily. What you get from your grandfather Arthur is only half of what you will be getting, all of our money half for you and half for Morgana, half of your half you were to have from your grandfather."

Evelyn looked at Merlin who was starting to smile. "We both knew that you loved Merlin with everything that you are and he felt the same, we also knew you were gay and we thought if we did it this way Merlin would be the first one you would ask."

Arthur opened and closed his mouth several times before looking at his grandmother closely. "The money that grandfather said he would give me when I marry... I won't be getting it will I."

Evelyn smiled. "No Arthur, you will get that when I die, you get half your sister gets the other half and your father gets the two houses and holiday home."

"Grandfather tricked me!"

Merlin laughed. "I always loved your grandfather. Always, always made sure he got his way." he said as he placed his arms around his husband. "Surely you are not bothered by this are you Arthur?"

"Well no but it has pushed you. I mean I thought I was getting the money so I could pay off your University fees as a thank you."

Evelyn waved her hand. "Already sorted."

"Hang on." Arthur said. "Two houses and holiday home for father and mother? Grandmother you have two flats also."

"Yes I know that. You and Merlin are to move into one when you get back from your honeymoon and Morgana is halfway through moving into hers."

Arthur let go of Merlin and moved forwards to hug Evelyn. "Thank you grandmother, I love you so much."

"And I you Arthur dear. Now one last thing." she said as she held up her camera. "I want the best wedding day picture." she said just as the window above them opened and Morgana's head poked out, looking down smiling at all three of them.

"Ready grandmother?"

"When I say go dear, just have to get these two into place." she said and looked at the happy couple in front of her. "You have a lot of gorgeous wedding photos but I want the best one, don't worry I will let you have a copy." she laughed before telling them to get into place.

* * *

Two weeks later Arthur sat up in bed and looked at the clock, it had just gone one in the morning and the only light in the room was the moon shining through the window, he looked down at his sleeping husband and couldn't help but smile, looking at Merlin the love of his life he now knew how his grandfather felt when he sat up at night just watching the love of his life sleep.

Reaching over, Arthur ran his fingers through Merlin's hair and let his eyes land on the picture in the photo frame that stood by their bed, he smiled, his grandmother was right, the picture she took really was the best picture of all.

Standing on the drawers by the large bed stood a large picture in a frame of Arthur and Merlin on their wedding day on the balcony, Merlin was stood facing the camera with a smirk on his face, rolling his eyes as Arthur stood facing Merlin's side, placing a kiss on his husband's cheek with a smile on his lips as the confetti was falling all around them that Morgana was chucking out of the window above them.

"Are you watching me sleep again?" Merlin mumbled.

Arthur blinked before laying down, gathering Merlin in his arms. "Of course not." Arthur lied with a smile on his face. "Go to sleep."

"You as well." Merlin said as he placed his head on Arthur's chest, cuddling up close to him.

Silently thanking his grandfather one more time Arthur went to sleep with a smile on his face, cuddled up to his husband.

* * *

 _ **The End.**_

 _ **What do you think?**_

 _ **Review? x**_


End file.
